I Don't Want To Loose You Again
by VvTeenageDreamsvV
Summary: When Ally was 4, her mother died due to cancer, she moves to California so her dad can start over; leaving her best friend Austin behind. 11 years later, she returns with her new family to stay; in hopes of reuniting with Austin. With obsticles in the way, is it one hell of a reunion. Might be changed to T because of language.
1. Flashbacks and Introductions Part 1

Chapter 1

Introductions and Flashbacks Part 1

Ally's POV

Hey there; my name is Ally, and I'm 16 years old. I really don't know what to say, I'm not very good at first impressions. They make me nervous and gnaw on my hair; it's a habit I got from my mother. She died of cancer when I was 4. I can vaguely remember her face, but becomes clear when I look at her pictures. My dad said I was just like her. *sigh, I remember that day like it was just yesterday…

FLASHBACK…

_I was sitting next to my best friend, Austin Moon on the porch swing in my front yard, eating fruity mint swirl ice cream; then all of a sudden we hear a faint thump, and my aunt Kyra scream for my dad. We both look at each other, confused and a bit worried. We see my dad carry my mom to the car; but my mom has no movement. Austin's parents come out to help my dad. I call out, "Mommy!" I start to run after them, but to only be picked up by my aunt. "Sweetie, your mommy needs to go to the doctor right now", she said. I started to cry, I suddenly remembered I was with Austin._

_"Austin…" I started, but he cut me off by giving me a hug. It was what I needed at the moment. He soothingly said, "Everything is going to be alright…"_

I wished that was true, because when we got to the hospital, everyone was crying; even Mr. Moon…

_I ran up to my dad. "Daddy, where is Mommy?" He turned his head to me; "Mommy is in a better place. She's an angel now, but she can't come back to us." I started to bawl. "NO! Mommy has to be here, she HAS to be here." His tears began to flow again, as he embraces me with in his arms._

That's when we moved to Miami a year later, to restart. I can remember how hard it was for my dad to separate me from Austin…

_It was our last day, and I spent every second of it with Austin. "I really am gonna miss you Ally-Cat", his voice threating to crack. "Me too. Promise you won't forget about me?" He gave me a sad smile; "I promise I won't forget you, as long as you don't forget me." "My dad said we would be back, when he feels better." "WAIT! I HAVE SOMETHING TO GIVE YOU!" we both shouted. I ran to my room and grabbed Dougie the Dolphin; my favorite stuffed animal. But I knew that Austin loved it as much as he loved pancakes. I figured it would remind him of me._

_I ran outside to find Austin waiting with his arms behind his back. We both shouted "ONE, TWO, THREE!" He revealed a leather book, with a big, red A on the front. My mouth agape open, just like his when I showed him Dougie._

_My dad came up to us, and told me we had to leave now. I asked him for five more minutes. I gave Austin a big hug as far as my short arms could go and a kiss on the cheek. I giggled as he turned a bright pink. "I'll be back Austin. I promise." He smiled, "And I'll be here waiting for you." I jumped into the back seat of my dad's SUV. A tear rolled down my face as my best friend was disappearing behind us._

A/N: PREATY PLEASE TELL ME YOU'RE THOUGHTS! Was it good? Bad? I would appreciate constructive criticism; after all, this is my first fan fiction!


	2. Flashbacks and Introductions Part 2

Flashbacks and Introductions Part 2

Chapter 2

Austin's POV

I can honestly tell you I miss Ally. She was my best friend from birth, even though I'm one year older. But since I was born in December, I fall back one year; so we were in the same classes together. I never got in touch with her after age 7, when the phone calls would just suddenly stop.

*PHONE CALL*

_"Hey Austy!"_

_"Hey Ally-Cat!"_

_"How's it going?"_

_"Great thanks; how are you?"_

_"I've been okay, daddy is still looking for someone who loves him as much as mommy did; but he said he might have found 'the one'. What does he mean, Austy?"_

_"He means he might have found the perfect someone he loves very much; as much as your mommy."_

_"Ohh… Austin I have to go; daddy says its bath time! Bye! Tell your parents I said hey-oh!"_

_I chuckled "I will; bye, Ally"_

*END OF CALL*

She never called again; I hope everything is better for them. I want to see my Ally-Gator again.

A/N: Sorry, this is mainly a filter, but I am going to post chap 3 in a bit, hope you enjoyed! And really, 9 FOLLOWERZ! OMG THANK YOU! YOU ARE ALL AWESOME! I was hoping at least one person would have read, soooo thank you! And it may be a bit early but I have a poll on my page for my next story, so please vote!


	3. Let's Catch Up

Let's Catch Up Part 1

Chapter 3

Ally's POV

"Ally, hurry up!"

"I'm coming! Hold your horses!"

I quickly shove my book in my messenger bag, run downstairs and into the car.

"Took you long enough," muttered my sister Trish.

"Im sorry, but who's the one who takes 2 full hours in the bathroom to get ready?" mom jokingly stated. We all laughed it off.

I plugged my ear buds in my ears and put my IPod on random replay. "Set Fire to the Rain" by Adele blasted in my ears as I take out my book; yes, the very same one Austin gave me when we were 5. I haven't bothered to touch it since I was 8, but I decided to start using it again. I read one of my last entries before I started my new one.

_Dear Diary,_

_I am now 8 years old!; gosh I am old! The more I look at you, the more I think of Austin. I wonder how he is doing. I know your probably thinking, why not call him? The thing is, I lost the Moons' phone number when we moved. Well, any possible song lyrics?_

_When the crowd wants more_

_I bring on the thunder_

_Cuz you got my back_

_And I'm not going under_

_You're my point, you're my god_

_To the perfect chord_

_And I see our names together_

_On every billboard_

_Weird, huh? I have severe stagefright since the Butterfly song incedent, and where on earth do I come up with a song like this? I have no clue._

_Love, Ally._

I smiled, I always imagined Austin performing that song; he was the brave one. I think I am going to finish that song right now.

A/N: I AM SOOOO SOOOORRYY! My computer thought it would be funny to freeze on fan fic. I found out what the issue was and fixed it! But sorry for leaving you guys hanging. Don't forget to vote on my profile/ biography page!


	4. Let Me Fill You In

Lets Catch Up Part 2

Chapter 4

Still Ally's POV

After I finished the song (it is very good if I do say so myself), I wrote a new entry in my book…

Dear Book,

It has been a while since I last wrote in you, let me fill you in on what you missed.

After a few months after my 8th birthday, my dad moved in with Gloria (his to-be wife who is the sweetest mother you will EVER meet) and her daughter, Trish. Trish is honestly the best sister anyone could ever ask for. The funny thing is, they came to California from Miami because Trish's parents got divorced. They got married when we were 10.

About 2 weeks after their wedding, we found out that mom (Gloria), was pregnant. On September 4, Aidan Dustin Dawson was born. He is now 6 years old.

We found out that our old house in Miami is still for sale. We bought it; and plan to move back in at the end of this month. I hope the Moon family still lives there; Austin would bring back so many memories.

Right now we are saying our final goodbyes to everyone we met here in California; then we can go back to Miami.

Love, Ally.


	5. On Our Way

On Our Way

Chapter 5

Ally's POV

**Dear Songbook,**

**Oh my pickles! We are finally on our way back to Miami! I am so happy! It was nice here in California, but I've been homesick; and I get to see Austin again! I better go get ready, its 5:59 and mom is going to yell at us right about….**

"Everyone get up! We have to hit the road!"

'Now' I thought to myself as I jump off my bunk.

"Trish, Trish, Trish! Wakey wakey eggs and bacey!" Aiden yells.

"NO" Trish yelled back.

"Patricia Maria De La Rosa if you don't get up this instant I will take your phone away for a month" , mom warns.

"Good morning, everyone! Let's get going!" Trish responds.

I giggle as I pick up my clothing for the day; a nude spaghetti strap under a The Beatles white long sleeved blouse, dark wash skinny jeans, and my TOMS Botas.(1) I go into the now empty bathroom to change and recurl my hair.

I come out and go into the living room to see Trish holding a pillow about to hit Aiden. "Trish! Stop it!"

She drops the pillow as Aiden comes to hide behind me.

"Why are you tormenting him!" I ask.

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"He stole my hairspray!"

"Please return the hairspray."

He runs forward in front of Trish, places the hairspray on the floor, and runs back behind me.

"Better?" I ask annoyed.

"Much." She replies sarcastically.

I sigh as I grab his hand, "Was that very necessary?"

He nods as he smirks, which reminded me of Austin when he beat me in a race across the block and I accused him of cheating; very similar smirks.

I rolled my eyes as I buckled him into the booster seat.

We all get in the car; dad in the driver's seat, mom in the passenger seat, and us three in the back. I got stuck sitting in the middle since Trish was still mad at Aiden.

"Ally" mom says. I look up.

"Thank you" my father finishes for her; eyeing my through the rear view mirror.

I smiled, this means I am their favorite; right?!

We all go to McDonald's(2) to have a quick breakfast as we wait for Walden(3), my dad's friend here in California. He was like an uncle to me; well, he is!

I finish up my Fruit and Maple Oatmeal(4) and throw my trash away. I pick up after Aiden finished his Happy Meal(5).

I see Walden pull up and park outside; "He's here" I announce.

It's my dad's red truck, and attached we rented a trailer to be attached on the truck, and to return it to the Miami rental center.

We three kids go in the trailer after saying goodbye. Mom and dad are still taking to Walden.

I heard that he is going to visit us every summer in Miami, and is going to get married to this woman named Brigit(6).

They FINALLY start the engine so we can go. Trish is probably looking at clothes on her laptop, Aiden is playing his Nintendo DS; and I pull out my white IPhone 5 with a keyboard case and open my iPod app; again, random replay.

"It Will Rain" by Bruno Mars(7) harmonizing in my ears as I take out my book; it's gonna be a while.

A/N: hey guys! It's Martha and I have to go do homework! But I wanted to update first. I will try to continue the chapter tomorrow, but school can be a pain in the behind. Don't forget to vote on my poll!

1) I have the black and blue ones and I love them! I wear then without laces, I like them that way better.

2) Don't own it

3) Yep, it's Walden from 2 and a Half Men! The show has a wayyyyyyy different perspective without Charlie in it, but it's ok.

4) I get it every time I go!

5) Sometimes I get them just so that I get the toys!

6) I really thought that Brigit and Walden were gonna get married. Guess not.

7) On the show Ally loves Bruno Mars. And do you guys remember Burglaries and Booby-traps? I thought that was soooooo cute! And if you don't remember or haven't seen it, Austin felt bad about being late to his rehearsal with Ally, so he takes a guitar and has Bruno Mars sign it.


	6. We're Here

Chapter 6

We're Here!

Ally's POV

It is now 11:00 PM and I am dead tired; and I turn to my dad again as I am starting to loose my patience.

"Are we even close to 'almost there' yet?" I ask desperately; hoping for a Yes.

"Allyson Marie Dawson if you ask one more time I am literally going to throw you out the window." My dad snaps. I should stop; my dad is very cranky when he is tired.

"Honey, how about I take the wheel for a while, you need to rest", mom comes in.

"But…"

"No buts Lester, I have the GPS so there is no worry to get lost; and the kids are fine."

"Alright, sorry Ally, I really need my sleep" he stretches out really.

"That's okay; I really should stop bugging you. I'm starting to loose my patience." I stretch out really.

"I can totally see you're resemblance" mom jokes.

We all snicker at her comment, and I go to my bunk to take a nap.

I wake up to Aiden shouting "That's not fair!"

"Whoa buddy, what's going on?' I ask him.

"My video game cheated!"

"What?"

"I was SO close to getting Mario to the next level, but NO; he decides to jump off the bridge!" He's practically yelling at ME.

"Okay, first off, I am not your video game, so don't get mad at ME. Secondly, do you know how long it took Nintendo game producers to PERFECT that game?"

"Sorry; how long did it take them?"

I sighed, "Just give me that thing"

I learned that Mario Bros. at 3 in the morning is so fun yet so addicting; this is SO going on my Christmas list.

"See, you keep rushing, you have to wait until the platform is close enough for you to make the jump" I'm teaching Aiden how to pass the level himself.

"Now, I shall go back to sleep because I am still very tired." I state.

"Kay, bye", I think I should hide that from him for a while; but I'm too sleepy to fight with him.

"Ally, oh Ally"

"What is it Trish?"

"We are now only 200 miles away from Miami!"

"YES! ALMOST THERE!" I watch as Trish walked away. I get up because my stomach is like literally screaming at me to put some food in it.

I grab a cherry Jell-O cup, a chewy granola bar, and go back to my bunk and grab my phone again. I open my IPod app and push play. Payphone by Maroon 5 gets in my system, then I play Where My Perry.

Soon enough, I see we are only 25 miles away! I go and watch Despicable Me with everyone else but my dad.

After that, I make everyone choose what to watch. "Any suggestions?"

"Titanic!" mom yells.

"Bad Teacher!" Trish responds.

"Hotel for Dogs!" Aiden says.

"Okay, umm; girls' great choices but Aiden is here, and we have seen Hotel for Dogs enough for 20 years, so Tangled it is!"

I was so caught up in the movie, that I forgot to keep on checking the miles. Then, my dad yelled out those two words I have been dying to hear

"We're here!"

We all practically scream like we lost our heads and run outside. Mom franticly opened the door, and we start bringing things in as soon as possible.

We finish around 6:00PM, and dad went to go rebuild the beds upstairs; while we arrange the furniture downstairs. Then we put all the little things like picture frames on the walls and setting the table.

"Okay, everyone's bedroom has already been painted and beds are assembled, so go arrange your rooms. Aiden, lets go arrange your room." Dad orders.

I go looking around the rooms. The bathroom is an elegant champagne color; and the hallways are plain white.

Trish's bedroom is a zebra print pattern with a hot pink line going through the middle and a hot pink closet door. And her bed is the same hot pink shade to match her zebra comforter.

Aiden's room is a cameo green shade, with airplane stickers on all four walls and a white closet door. With a yellow bed to match.

The master bedroom is a champagne color, just like the main bathroom with red curtains that complement the dark oak stained bed frame.

Finally I reach my room with bright blood red walls (my favorite color!) and black music notes on the wall. The closet door that was painted to look like piano keys. I'm pretty sure I look like I walked into a castle, because my parents walked in and said.

"We figured you would like it."

"Like it? I LOVE it! Thank you!"

It is now 11:00 PM, and finished putting everything away. I tuck myself under my piano comforter and sleep away.

I wake up to the smell of eggs and bacon and I run down the stairs; to see everyone but Trish there.

"Morning everyone! Where's Trish?"

"Still sleeping, she barely went to sleep because she spent ALL night un packing." Dad informs me.

"Oh okay. Hey, can I go walk around to get used to the city again? Its been a LONG time."

"Sure, take your phone so I can call you okay?"

"I always make sure to have it with me. I won't go far or take too long; bye!"

I stop to look at the Moon's house, it still has the tree swing Austin begged his parents for. I will go talk to them later. I shall go to the Miami Mall; the declaring voice in my head says.

About 10 minutes later, I get to the food court. Nothing has really changed, still the same dusty polished tiled floor, silver tables and wobbly chairs. I take my chances and still sit down; not wobbly! I guess they finally got my dad's complaint after he sat down and spilled his chocolate shake on him because the chair was so weak.

I open my bag and take out my book to catch up on things, when someone's shadow is blocking my sun; I look up to see who it is. (1)

A very cute guy with tanned skin, his wavy hair has a Bieber-like haircut, and the cutest dimples ever!

"Umm, hi." I start.

"Sorry for staring, I'm Dallas Garcia, I haven't seen you around before are you new?"

"Not necessarily, I used to live here when I was 5, the I moved to California, and now I came back. Ally Dawson." I say as I shake his hand.

"Oh, you're dad owns the music store, right?"

"Yes he does, and I have to go now; I'm sorry, but I'll see you around!" He roughly grabbed my arm, and I wince in pain.

"Please stop! I have to go!"

"Stay a little longer, I'll show you around."

"No thank you, now leave me alone!" I try to get out of his grip when I hear

"Hey! Leave her alone!"

**A/N: CLIFFHANGER! Who do you think it is? If anyone guesses it right,I shall put the first 3 in the story. Only if you want to; I am not pointing a gun to your head. So leave your guess in a review, and if you want to enter the guessing contest; here is an example:**

** I am going to choose: -**

** If I guessed correctly, I do want to be part of your story.**

**Thanks for reading! Rate and review! And I now have 2 open polls on my profile biography, please vote! And I am a little worried, I am only getting a little bit of reviews which I am thankful for, but I feel like no one really could care or don't like the story. And please share this story with other people on fanfiction please! -Martha**

**Can anyone tell me how to post a picture as a story cover? I don't know how and fanfiction doesn't give very good instructions.**


	7. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

Hey everyone! I know it's been a while since I have been on fan fiction, and I want to apologize and thank you for all the reviews and reads I have gotten. I have a couple of reasons to why I disappeared and I want to explain them to you...

REASON 1:

I have had trouble at school at keeping my grades up. 8th grade is a lot more complicated than I could have imagined. But I should be afloat again soon.

REASON 2:

I had a bit of writer's block and didn't want to make the story too predictable. I figured it all out and have planned out the whole story.

REASON 3:

I have been diagnosed with an infection; ONE DIRECTION INFECTION! Haha. Anyways, I got an account on a website called Quotev. I am not sure if you all have heard about it, but I began writing One Direction stories. I guess I can tell you guys more about it if you want me too.

I shall go back and update the story. No worries! I'm all good.


End file.
